


A New Friend

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [48]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, New Friends, Project Partners, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: If you are still taking prompts will you please do one where Mickey and Ian meet in high school? And make it really fluffly!!!





	

“Okay guys. We’ve only got two weeks left until summer break so it’s time to start your final projects. I laid the packets on your desk and your partner’s name is written at the top."

 

Ian looks down at the paper on his desk and reads the name. 

 

**Mickey Milkovich**

Ian turns to where he knows Mickey is sitting to find the boy staring right back at him. 

 

Ian nods awkwardly before getting up and going to sit beside Mickey. 

 

“So uh, I guess we’re partners.” Ian says uncomfortably. 

 

Mickey Milkovich is probably the only person in Ian’s grade that he hasn’t talked to. It didn’t happen on purpose, it’s just that Mickey isolates himself and Ian never made much of an effort. 

 

“Yeah, guess so.” Mickey replies casually, ignoring Ian’s face in favor of flipping through the packet. “This looks pretty simple so I'll do the research and you can do the presentation."

 

“Oh, I thought-. I think we-.” Ian stammers.

 

Mickey simply scrolls his eyes up to meet Ian’s, waiting for him to spit out whatever he’s trying to say. 

 

“You don’t want to work together?” Ian finally says.

 

Mickey raises an eyebrow, surprised that someone actually wants to spend more time with him than necessary. 

 

“We can.” Mickey says hesitantly. He grabs Ian’s paper and writes something at the top under his name. “There’s my number. Send me your address and I’ll come over this weekend."

 

Mickey hands Ian his paper back and then gets up and leaves without even a wave. 

 

*

 

Ian spends his Saturday morning cleaning the house. 

 

He knows that Mickey won’t give a shit about how everything looks, but Ian needs some way to expel all of his nervous energy. 

 

There’s finally a knock on the door at noon. Ian rushes over, stopping right before he opens the door. 

 

He takes a deep breath, willing himself to play it cool and not embarrass himself today. 

 

He swings the door open and greets Mickey with his classic smile. 

 

“Come on in.” 

 

Mickey grunts in response, throwing his book bag on the ground and plopping down on the couch. 

 

Ian smirks at the way Mickey makes himself at home and joins his peer on the couch. 

 

“So I read the packet and it looks like we just have to choose one of the major wars we went over and do a presentation on it.” Ian starts. 

 

“Yeah we’re doing the Vietnam War. That shit was hardcore.” Mickey responds.

 

“Oookay. Sure.” Ian really didn’t except Mickey to have a preference either way. In all honesty, he was kind of expecting Mickey to make him do all the work. Hmm. 

 

*

 

It takes the boys about two hours to finish research and decide to call a quits for today, but it only took Ian about fifteen minutes to realize how wrong he was about Mickey. 

 

Ian grew up in the Southside and in his sixteen years, he has heard every story there is about the Milkoviches. Now, he kind of hates himself for believing anything that people said about Mickey. 

 

Sure, Mickey is as brass and sarcastic as any Milkovich, but he’s also smart and enthusiastic and it makes Ian want him to stay. 

 

“You can hang out here!” Ian says quickly before his mind can tell his mouth to stay quiet. “I mean, if you want.” Ian amends. 

 

Mickey squints, studying Ian’s face, waiting for the punchline, but he finds only innocence on that pale, freckled mug.

 

“Uh, okay.” Mickey accepts hesitantly.

 

Ian smiles and sits down on the couch, motioning for Mickey to do the same. 

 

*

 

Ian watches as Mickey slowly relaxes over the course of the next week. 

 

They hang out everyday after school. Sometimes working on their project, but mostly watching TV and playing video games. 

 

It only takes five days for Mickey to start actually opening up to Ian, like as a real friend. 

 

They’ve been playing Halo for like two hours when Mickey speaks up. He pauses the game, turning his body to face Ian, but keeping his eyes trained on the carpet. 

 

“What’s up?” Ian asks, taking in the serious look on Mickey’s face. 

 

“Could, uh, could I stay here tonight?” Mickey asks. 

 

Ian’s face must reflect his internal confusion because Mickey starts to backtrack. 

 

“Nevermind. It’s fine.” Mickey gets up, gathering his stuff and trying to make a quick exit.

 

“Wait!” Ian stops him with a hand on his arm. “Of course, Mick. We’re friends.” Ian smiles. “You can stay here.”

 

Mickey nods minutely, sliding back down onto the couch and avoiding Ian’s line of vision.

 

“Is something else wrong?” Ian presses.

 

“Just my dad.” Mickey shrugs. “He’s on a rampage recently. Don’t feel like dealing with it.” Mickey pulls at his sleeve, drawing Ian’s attention to the dark blue and purple bruise covering his bicep.

 

“Shit, Mickey.” Ian breathes, placing his hand tenderly over the spot. 

 

“It’s nothing.” Mickey says, pulling away. 

 

Anyone can tell that he doesn’t want to talk about it, so Ian leaves the topic alone. 

 

“You can stay here anytime you want, Mick.” Ian grins, settling back in next to Mickey on the sofa. 

 

*

 

Ian and Mickey are still on the couch playing games when Fiona comes through. 

 

“Hey guys.” She smiles at the two kids in her living room.

 

“Hey Fi!” Ian calls back, getting up and walking to where she’s standing in the kitchen. 

 

She turns and takes in her brother’s fidgeting hands and nervous lip biting.

 

“Just ask.” She smirks. 

 

“Um, could Mickey stay here for a while. His dad’s crazy and I’m worried th-"

 

“Ian.” Fiona stops his rambling. “He can stay.” She nods. "I like Mickey. He’s a good kid.” 

 

Ian hugs her and rushes back to tell Mickey. 

 

Fiona smiles. Who would’ve thought a Milkovich would be the one to make her brother that happy. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best fic I've ever written. For some reason, the high school au wasn't speaking to me today, but maybe you'll like it anyway. 
> 
> Hit me up on [my tumblr](http://www.ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)


End file.
